


SEAL Team War Dogs

by kenchang



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Gun Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/kenchang
Summary: A short story about the least noticed member of the team. And it's not the dog.





	SEAL Team War Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own SEAL Team and I make no money from this fan fiction.
> 
> I have taken some liberty with the characters so don't expect too much accuracy with the TV series.

In a temporary command center located in the south of the Philippine islands, Lieutenant Commander Eric Blackburn informs Bravo Team of their latest mission.

Special Warfare Operator Brock Reynolds listens attentively but remains quiet. He never asks questions or makes suggestions. He just does his job. The rest of the team probably don't even know he exists. Except maybe for the logistics specialist, First Class Lisa Davis. And she's rude to him. The only friend Brock has is the team's war dog, Cerberus.

Their target is Alan Santos, a wealthy drug lord and known sympathizer and supporter of a local terrorist group.

#

Later that night, Master Chief Jason Hayes, Special Warfare Operators Ray Perry, Sonny Quinn, Clay Spenser, and Brock Reynolds along with his partner, Cerberus prepare to assault Alan's hacienda.

"OK, we're dealing with a drug cartel here, not a highly trained army, so I'm not expecting much resistance," Jason explains. "Ray and I will attack from the front. Sonny, you and Clay wait in the back in case Santos tries to make a run for it. My only concern is if he tries to escape through the side entrance."

"I can take care of that, sir," Brock offers.

Suddenly, Sonny swings his light machinegun towards him, and yells, "Where the hell did you come from?!"

"Whoa, Sonny! Take it easy! I'm one of you guys!"

"Well, you're wearing the right uniform. Ray, you know this guy?"

"Never seen him before in my life," Ray responds.

"Maybe he's new," Clay says, then introduces himself to Brock. "Hey, I'm Clay Spenser."

"I was in the team years before you, Clay!", Brock snaps.

Jason interrupts, "I don't care how long you've been in the team. Just guard the side entrance, Brick."

"Brock, sir."

"Whatever."

"Let's go, Cerberus."

"Whoa! Hey, why are you taking our dog?!"

"I'm her handler, sir."

"When did Cerberus get a handler?"

"CERBERUS HAS ALWAYS HAD A HANDLER!"

Brock angrily stomps away with Cerberus in tow.

"Got a mean temper, that guy," Sonny comments.

"What guy?", Ray asks.

"That guy. You know, what's his name."

"Oh, the new guy?", Clay inquires.

"Yea, that guy."

Then Jason asks, "Hey, why'd he take our dog?"

#

Brock and Cerberus take position behind a tree close to the side entrance. Moments later, they hear the familiar sounds of gunfire and dying men screaming. But Brock isn't worried. Because the legendary Master Chief Jason Hayes is a killing machine. Alan Santos and his goons are as good as dead.

Brock is just about to light a cigarette when, to his surprise, the side door bursts open, and the drug lord exits, accompanied by a bodyguard.

"Shit!", Brock exclaims. He immediately contacts Jason on his radio. "I've got eyes on Santos! Repeat, eyes on Santos!"

Jason replies, "Who's this?"

"Fuck you, Jason! FUCK YOU!"

Alan notices the soldier behind the tree, and he raises his revolver at him. But Brock is faster. He shoots the drug lord three times in the chest with his assault rifle! Alan goes down, just as his bodyguard returns fire with a submachine gun.

Brock takes cover behind the tree. The trunk is peppered by deafening automatic fire! Then Cerberus blindsides the bodyguard, locking her jaws on his forearm and taking him down! The bodyguard screams in pain as he wrestles with the dog. From his belt, he pulls out a switchblade.

He is just about to stab the dog, when Brock comes out from behind the tree and shoots him dead with two bullets to the side of the head!

#

"Good dog!", Jason exclaims as the team members take turns patting the dog. "How did you know the bad guy would try to escape through the side entrance?"

"Yea, but Santos was shot to death," Ray mentions. "Cerberus couldn't have shot him, right? So who did?"

"Who cares? Maybe stray bullets or friendly fire. It was crazy in there. Doesn't matter. The important thing is he won't be able to use his vast wealth to arm terrorists anymore."

Brock just listens quietly as he drinks from a bottle of beer. He doesn't mind Cerberus getting the credit. She's his best friend, after all.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
